I say Goodbye
by Deby's
Summary: One-Shot: -I love you, Lily Evans -I love you too, James Potter... -That was the last time that Lily and James Potter melted in a kiss... just before being murdered... The last night of the parents of the Boy Who Lived.


Hello! Before anything, the history originally was in Spanish (I am Argentinean) for what I would like to thank to Gemini to help me with the translation... Really, thank you.

In short, I hope they have liked and Reviews leave!

_Deby _

* * *

Sumario: One-Shot: -I love -you, Lily Evans -I love you too, James Potter... -  
That was the last time that Lily and James Potter melted in a kiss... just  
before being murdered... The last night of the parents of the Boy Who Lived. 

_**I say Goodbye**_

_**By Deby**_

* * *

"Why are you so stupid?" Lily cried to the man who was holding a wand. 

Dressed totally in black, the man looked at her, not giving anything away with  
his expression. "I have orders, Evans. I cannot disobey them."

"Will you kill me just because of that? Why should you obey someone?"

"I don't have a choice."

"You've never followed anyone's orders. Why did you change, Severus?" The  
woman's hesitant eyes showed not fear.

But pain.

"Don't say my name!" he exclaimed, and raising the wand, he uttered a curse.  
Lily fell to the floor, crumpled in pain, while he looked on in dismay. What had  
he done? Why had he attacked the only person in the school who had treated him  
like a human being? He stopped at once. He looked at her again. She panted and  
trembled. And suddenly, he saw and was terrified.

She was pregnant.

"Y... you... you are..." She looked up at him with her emerald-green eyes. She  
was so beautiful. Severus tried to calm himself. He had the impulse to take her  
in his arms and carry her to a safe place, but then reminded himself that safe  
places no longer existed.

"... pregnant..." she finished saying. Lily sighed and put her hand on her  
swollen stomach. A tear ran down her cheek. She wanted so much to see her son.  
And James. Where was he now? A chill shook her body. Thinking that something bad  
had also happened to him, terror flooded her.

Severus thought about what he was doing. He was going to kill a pregnant woman.  
Only so the Dark Lord would know that he was a true Death Eater. But was he  
really? Did he really feel that killing innocent people was right?

And in that moment he knew it.

He had not been born to be a Death Eater. He didn't want to see Voldemort at the  
top of the world, ruler of everything.

He didn't want to kill her.

Slowly he lowered the wand. He approached her and held out his hand. Lily sobbed  
again and still trembling, she accepted the help that Snape offered. She stopped  
next to him and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you. I will never forget it. And him either," Lily told him, placing  
Snape's hand on her stomach. He felt a chill as he felt the small body that was  
inside this woman. She smiled.

_And he knew that he would remember that smile for the rest of his life._

* * *

James looked out the window. The rain increased his feeling of aloneness. He had  
never thought that he could feel so much pain. He had never imagined that he  
would be living this nightmare. 

Why had it happened? What had turned their life so dark? He moved away from the  
window and sat down in the armchair in the house. He looked at the walls... the  
table... the baby's cradle... little Harry's... His eyes teared up when thinking  
of him. Of their son. Of the fruit of his and Lily's love.

He quickly dried his eyes. He didn't like her to see him cry. He had to make her  
think that he was strong and would protect them. But he wasn't doing it. Every  
day, Voldemort got closer and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He was devastated.

He sank his head into his hands and thought about the day that death had almost  
snatched Lily. His Lily. To think that so many times he had made life impossible  
for Snape, and if it had not been for him she would be...

He didn't want to think about that anymore. Now she was in their room, sleeping.  
And with their son at her side in her arms. He sighed and closed his eyes. He  
didn't want to think anymore. He simply wanted to be with her, to raise their  
son... and to be happy.

Nothing else.

He lifted his gaze toward the light that had just gone on in the bathroom. His  
face lit up upon seeing a beautiful redhead wearing a nightgown. He extended  
his arms.

"I miss you... Why don't you come to sleep with me?" she asked sweetly. She  
removed his glasses and put them on the little table near his feet.

"I'm not sleepy... I think I have insomnia," he responded, trying to sound  
convincing. But she knew him better than he knew himself, and knew what was on  
his mind.

"So then we don't have to sleep... we can use our time in other... things,"  
she told him while kissing him. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. He smiled  
again and she did the same.

"What are you thinking about, James?"

"About you, of course."

"Does that mean that you're laughing at me?" she asked, pretending to be  
offended as she tickled his stomach. James threw himself on the floor and  
defended himself against her.

"If you don't stop, Evans, I'll have to take drastic measures!" he exclaimed.

She looked at him with her penetrating green eyes. "Drastic measures? Mercy,  
please!" She clasped her hands in a supplicating manner and he didn't move.

"But, I'm sorry, mercy isn't mine to give." And saying this, he kissed her  
passionately while caressing her at his whim. Lily didn't defend herself against  
the attack, but rather she submitted to it.

But when they were about to mutually surrender, something stopped them.

Or rather, somebody...

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed, jumping of the floor and going toward where a  
one-year-old boy stood with tears in his eyes. James cursed quietly and then hit  
himself for thinking that about his son.

He rose and saw that his wife had taken their son in her arms to calm him.

"Now, now, don't cry," she said, and gradually Harry stopped crying.

"What happened to him?" asked the father after patting his son on the head.

"I don't know... I think he's afraid," Lily said, kissing their son on the  
forehead.

"Maybe it's because he woke up and didn't see us," James said, though he wasn't  
convinced that Harry had gotten scared, since his parents were in the next room.  
Many times he had woken up while they were in the living room, and he had never  
cried like this before.

"Maybe he had a nightmare," she said, still holding the baby even though he had  
stopped crying.

"Maybe... Anyway, he'll sleep with us." And they went to bed. When Harry was  
sleeping, James leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "I love you." And  
he kissed his little head that was covered in jet-black hair.

Lily smiled and after saying good night to her son, she put him in the cradle  
that they had put in the room. She lay down in bed next to James and embraced  
him tightly. "I love you, James Potter."

"I love you, too, Lily Evans. I always have, and I always will," he said before  
kissing her passionately.

And lovingly.

_That was their last kiss... before they died..._

* * *

Harry dried his face. His tears had not been long in coming, and he had never  
felt more like crying. He left the flowers at his mother's grave and bent to  
see the small picture of her. 

To the side were the remains of her husband, James Potter, to whom Harry had  
also brought flowers.

"Hello, Mum. If you were alive, today you would have been married for 20 yeras.  
Remus told me a while ago. He told me where you were buried, and, well, here I  
am. I'm sorry I'm late, but I had trouble getting here. Still, finally, I'm  
here. And nothing will make me lose you again." He sadly remembered the night  
that Remus had softened and told him that if it hadn't been for Snape, he  
wouldn't be alive today. And maybe if Lily hadn't been pregnant, Snape wouldn't  
have changed sides...

He didn't keep speaking. Tears soaked his black suit, and his runny nose  
displayed the pain he felt. He left the second bouquet of flowers at his  
father's grave and got up.

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. The icy wind buffeted him, but he  
didn't care. He felt like a great pain in his chest had eased considerably.

Since Lupin had told him that his parents were buried in the wizard cemetery, he  
hadn't felt a second of doubt. He had gone running to see them. And now he had.  
He felt closer to them than ever before..

And he smiled.

He dried his tears again, and with his eyes swollen from crying he started on  
the road toward the exit.

And the wind blew against him, but he didn't care.

Harry continued walking, without knowing that in spite of what he thought he was  
not alone.

Two people who were holding hands watched him from the other side of the road,  
guiding his steps and helping him rise every time he tripped.

Two people who in spite of everything... and the same death...

_Would always be with him..._


End file.
